


The Reason Why I Have Come Back.

by Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 3a, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek è tornato a Beacon Hills, questo è quello che Scott ha detto al suo migliore amico.<br/>Non una parola di più, ma a Stiles è bastato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why I Have Come Back.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtisdanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtisdanko/gifts).



> Io so che nei titoli non ci va il punto, ma, sostanzialmente, non me ne frega un accidente - tanto amore per tutte le rompipalle che mi faranno notare che non sono nessuno per contravvenire alle regole grammaticali -.  
> Ringrazio la santa [Sigismonda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda) \- santa si fa per dire ahahahah - per il betaggio e l'aiuto con il titolo - e gli scleri vari ed eventuali -.  
> Questa storia è per Ale, o courtisdanko, ossia la mia Derek/Stiles o Stiles/Derek. Cioè Lei è davvero MOLTO Derek, ma poi c'è quella piccolissima parte di Stiles che va d'accordo con la mia piccolissima parte da Derek. Perché io sono una Stiles, definitivamente.  
> Ciacio alle bande, spero ti piaccia - e piaccia a tutti quelli che la leggeranno -.  
> Ti voglio bene A.

Stiles non sapeva, esattamente, perché si trovasse lì. Sapeva solo che, quando Scott gli aveva detto che Derek era tornato, lui si era fidato del suo istinto.  
Era improbabile che Derek abitasse al vecchio loft, dove Boyd era morto. Boyd che era stato parte del suo branco, che lui aveva morso e che lui era stato costretto ad uccidere.  
Così Stiles si era trovato a parcheggiare la jeep davanti all'entrata della riserva di Beacon Hills, con le mani sudate e gli occhi che saettavano da una parte all'altra, e aveva cominciato a camminare.  
Le foglie secche scricchiolavano sotto le sue scarpe.  
Stiles non voleva sperare, ma si ritrovò a farlo senza rendersene conto. Voleva incontrare Derek. Nemmeno lui riusciva a capire la motivazione di tale desiderio, sapeva solo che, in qualche modo strano, Derek Hale gli era mancato.  
La consapevolezza di ciò lo aveva spaventato leggermente, ma aveva ignorato l'assurdità della cosa e si era messo a cercare.  
Non aveva ancora spiccicato parola, sebbene sapesse che Derek poteva udirlo.  
Aveva quasi paura di spezzare quel silenzio, come se, pronunciando qualche parola, le sue speranze d'incontrare Derek diminuissero e lui voleva davvero parlare con lui.  
Raggiunse la vecchia casa degli Hale. Per un attimo temette di aver sbagliato strada, poi prese in considerazione l'idea di aver preso una botta in testa.  
Aprì la bocca, esterrefatto nel vedere l'edificio come non la vedeva da molto.  
Aveva passato del tempo con suo padre. Dopo la morte della madre di Stiles, l'uomo non voleva mai lasciarlo solo, per paura che avesse qualche attacco di panico, mentre lui non c'era.  
Così, il piccolo Stiles aveva finito per passare un sacco di tempo in giro per Beacon Hills a fare ricerche varie, con lo sceritto.  
In effetti, Stiles avrebbe dovuto dire a suo padre che era colpa sua, se lui era cresciuto come un ficcanaso senza precedenti.  
Come al solito, aveva perso il filo dei suoi pensieri e si era ritrovato a fissare la facciata, esattamente com'era prima dell'incendio.  
Dopo essersi ripreso, si avvicinò, incredulo. La porta era chiusa, tipo davvero chiusa, come una porta normale dovrebbe essere. Le finestre erano state cambiate e il legno bruciato e marcio era stato sostituito e i mattoni anneriti erano affiancati da altri nuovi di zecca, al posto di quelli rotti.  
Si poteva dire che qualcuno avesse ristrutturato quel posto, ma Stiles non riusciva a capire chi avesse potuto farlo, dato che, ormai, anche quella parte della riserva era di proprietà della contea.  
Stiles girò attorno alla casa, mentre la sua attenzione veniva catturata da qualcos'altro. Un suono abbastanza strano, per la verità.  
Dietro l'edificio, ora, c'era un piccolo spiazzo cementato con un vecchio canestro, lì davanti stava Derek. 

« Che ci fai qui? » chiese la voce di Derek, mentre il suo proprietario continuava a lanciare la palla « Questa è proprietà privata. » aggiunse.  
A Stiles veniva da ridere, memore della prima volta che Derek aveva pronunciato quella frase. A volte si domandava se riutilizzasse frasi vecchi di proposito o fosse semplicemente senza fantasia. Non rispose in maniera sarcastica solo perché il suo cuore stava battendo troppo forte.  
« Non sapevo che l'avessi ricomprata... E rimessa a nuovo. Non sapevo nemmeno che fossi tornato, non prima che me lo dicesse Scott, almeno... Che deve saperlo da minimo da due mesi, visto che la casa è già completamente ristrutturata e prima era un rudere, senza offesa. »  
A quelle parole, Derek grugnì « Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai, Stiles. »  
Sembrava seccato e la cosa fece esplodere Stiles « Anche tu! Anche tu non sai molte cose. Non importa cosa ti abbiano detto... Tu non eri qui. Non quando Peter ha cercato di sottomettere tutti i lupi mannari della città con l'assurdità: "io sono l'Alpha e lo sono sempre stato", non quando ha tentato di manipolare Lydia, riuscendoci, di nuovo. Non c'eri quando mi ha proposto il morso, per la seconda volta, e quando ho rifiutato, per la seconda volta.  
Non c'eri quando è arrivato un ginger-killer, in città, che ha quasi ucciso mio padre. Non quando è arrivato un bell'imbusto a fare da aiuto sceriffo, visto che mio padre è stato mesi all'ospedale... Mesi, Derek. Non quando il "bell'imbusto" si è rivelato una creatura mitologica, di cui non voglio nemmeno ricordare il nome, solo perché Beacon Hills è diventata il covo delle stramberie, da quando sei tornato la prima volta! » Stiles buttò fuori tutto in una volta, troppo velocemente per rendersi conto di tutto quello che stava dicendo, anche senza aggiungere determinate frasi.  
« Puzzi di vergogna, Stiles. Il battito del tuo cuore, il sudore e tutto il resto... » lo interruppe Derek.  
« Ovviamente, mi sono fatto abbindolare dai suoi occhi così... » Stiles s'interruppe, era meglio non continuare.  
« Così? » domandò Derek. Non sapeva se voleva davvero saperlo. Quel discorso non gli stava piacendo molto. Sembrava che Stiles fosse impazzito, non che fosse stato mai molto normale, ma sembra sul punto di andare decisamente e definitivamente fuori di testa.  
« Niente. Niente che ti riguardi, in ogni caso. » ed era quello il problema di Stiles, a volte. Quando parlava non si rendeva conto che, dicendo qualcosa di troppo, in presenza di un licantropo, poteva rendere evidenti cose che avrebbe preferito rimanessero segrete, o quasi.  
Così, Derek percepì chiaramente il battito mancato tra la prima parola e il resto, detto dopo essersi schiarito la voce, con il cuore che batteva come un forsennato.

Dopo un minuto di silenzio, Derek inarcò le sopracciglia, perplesso.  
« Perché sei qui, Stiles? » ripeté , apparentemente seccato.  
« Perché sapevo che saresti stato qui. Non so come facevo a saperlo o perché ne fossi certo, lo sapevo e basta e avevo ragione. Sai, magari, gli umani che stanno per troppo tempo con voi cani pulciosi, posso sviluppare strane capacità... No, eh? In ogni caso, Scott non mi ha detto nulla. In realtà non sapeva nemmeno che volessi parlarti... »  
Derek sospirò, la palla in mano.  
« Perché sei qui? » ripeté Derek, per l'ennesima volta, calcando la prima parola.  
Il ragazzo si accorse che l'altro aveva smesso di tirare a canestro.  
La sua mente iniziò a formulare svariate risposte credibili, perché, anche se avesse mentito, Derek avrebbe finto di credergli.  
Era così che avevano erano andati avanti, mesi e mesi di bugie bianche. Si conoscevano da quasi due anni, erano un sacco di bugie, accumulate.  
Stiles non rispose, si avvicinò a Derek e gli rubò la palla. Derek avrebbe potuto fermarlo, ma non lo fece.  
Sono questi i punti di svolta, gli strappi nella routine, il cambiamento che arriva, inaspettato. Seguendo il loro modo di fare, Stiles avrebbe dovuto fare un discorso assurdamente lungo, pieno di mezze verità e Derek lo avrebbe mandato via e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità... Ma Stiles non aveva risposto, Derek non lo aveva mandato via e lo schema era andato in frantumi.  
Stiles provò a tirare a canestro, fallendo miseramente.  
« Non sei capace. » ghignò Derek. Stiles poteva sentire, nella sua testa, il resto della frase, quella che Derek non aveva pronunciato, quella in cui gli diceva di tornare al Lacrosse e lasciare il Basket a chi sapeva giocarci.  
Scocciato, sbuffò « Non possiamo chiamarci tutti Derek Hale. Noi ci proviamo, a sopperire alla mancanza della tua minuscola parte buona, ma non è la stessa cosa. Non abbiamo le stesse sopracciglia folte ed espressive. Nessuno ha degli occhi come i tuoi, quindi replicare i tuoi sguardi di ammonimento non è così facile e abbiamo tutti troppa fantasia per usare le stesse minacce tutte le volte. Ormai non ci crede più nessuno! Solo tu riesci a farla passare per una cosa seria e inventata sul momento! » Prese fiato, per dire altro, ma Derek non gli permise di andare oltre.  
« Sta zitto, Stiles. » disse, con voce incolore.  
Prese la palla, che era rotolata fino ai suoi piedi, la mise in mano a Stiles e gli sistemò la postura, posizionandogli le braccia in maniera corretta e lo guardò, con sguardo critico.  
Non disse "riprova" ad alta voce ma, anche quella volta, Stiles lo sentì chiaramente, nella sua testa, come se lo avesse fatto. Si chiese se stesse diventando schizofrenico, ma scosse la testa. Bastò un occhiata di Derek, impaziente e seccato. Piegò le gambe e azzardò un tiro senza nemmeno pensare.  
La palla entrò nel canestro con un piccolo "ciuff" e poi rimbalzò a terra.  
Stiles andò a recuperarla « Tutto questo... » iniziò, a bassa voce « Mi è mancato. » concluse, tornando vicino a Derek, guardando a terra.  
Nonostante lo avesse detto con voce tremante e flebile, leggermente insicura e gli occhi puntati sul cemento, Derek percepì la verità in quelle parole. Prese la palla dalle mani di Stiles e la lasciò cadere.  
Questa rimbalzò un paio di volte per terra, incuriosendo Stiles.  
Il ragazzo alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo di Derek.  
Rimasero così, per più del tempo necessario affinché la cosa diventasse imbarazzante, in silenzio.  
Poi Derek s'incurvò in avanti e lo baciò.  
Dopotutto, era per quello che era tornato.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue_SMF: Se site giunti alla fine, spero vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere cosa ne pensate! :)


End file.
